


Change in Temperature

by w4rl0rd



Category: LazyTown
Genre: !!!!i got SO FRUSTRATED i couldnt find any sport in heat fics sooo, M/M, Smut, here's my attempt, i cant believe ive done this, im so sorry, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: Sportacus can usually do things himself, as the town hero he has to be able to.But,Some things are best done with a plus one.





	

Late.  
  
Late for Sportacus anyway. Past 8:08 by a long shot.

The sports elf lay awake in bed, breathing shallow with pink flushed cheeks, too worked up to sleep.  
  
This had happened before, though not as irritable, seeing as he would've been alone and travelling. If there's nobody around to inflict heat, it doesn't rile up nearly as much as it should. However, seeing as Sportacus essentially now resided in Lazy Town, and there were people to fire up this weird biology of his, it flamed. And it flamed-  _bad_.  
  
Hence Sportacus was staring at his blank blimp ceiling, chewing down very hard on his lip with his legs rubbing together- bothered- on the strayed sheets under him.  
  
A small whine came out his lips as he shot up, breathing out shakily and turning his head to face his door, thinking. Knowing.  
The only thing he could do.  
The only person who could maybe help. 

* * *

  
Said person was remarkably up, it was only around 11pm after all, and seeing as the lanky villain didn't tend to sleep during nights, this was hardly a rare occurrence.  
  
What was a rare occurrence though, was the knocking on the top of the lair's chute. Robbie's makeshift entrance.  
  
He froze, genuinely concerned he'd been hearing things due to sleep deprivation. It wasn't until the second knock did he start moving again, scrambling over to the chute door.  
  
''WHAT DO YOU WANT?!''   
  
A shaky voice called back from above him.  
  
''Please, let me in Robbie!''  
  
Robbie's face contorted in confusion. Why would, of all people, Sportacus be at his door?  
It wasn't 8. Literally the only thing he stood for was to be in bed by 8.   
  
Shaking this off, Rotten quickly worked on opening the latch. It must've been important if the bouncy fuck went to him for help at all, especially at this hour.   
He may be villainous, but he isn't that mean.   
  
Sportacus quickly made himself down into the lair upon hearing the click of it unlatching. In his dizzied haste, he only wore tracksuit bottoms and the white undershirt, leaving his arms and even hair exposed.   
  
Robbie took a few seconds to take in the sight which had just _literally_ fallen infront of him. A hard swallow and a careful raking of Sportacus' toned, bronzed arms in contrast to his sparklingly white shirt, and the way his golden curled locks sat so carefully ontop of his head later, he spoke up.  
  
''Sportaflop? Why are you..  
It's dark out, it's cold! Y-You can't just be out in a shirt...''  Robbie tried very hard to disguise any form of irrational attraction, covering it up with deeply exaggerated concern instead. He cringed at how loudly his words came out.   
  
Sportacus simply shook his head, chewing on his lip again in an attempt to stifle his uneven breaths and need.  
  
''R-Robbie, please, I really need your help with something...'' he choked out.  
  
Rotten cocked his head and blinked at the shorter man, starting to take in the smaller details surrounding him. The obvious discomfort in Sportie's demeanour almost troubled him.  
  
''What's wrong with you? It's way too late for you, no?'' He stood with his arms folded, pouting at the distressed elf.   
  
Pulling slightly at his t-shirt, Sport cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the taller man and down to the floor.   
  
''E-Elf... Heat... I-I...'' He shuddered.  
  
Robbie actually knew exactly what he was talking about, and pretended he hadn't been wondering about that exact circumstance as of late. Being alone often meant for time to read, and it didn't require much effort. So he'd picked up a book or two on elven lore a while back, and remembered feeling awfully stuffy when it came to the specifics about being in heat and how it coincided with mating season.  
So, he nodded slowly, indeed sure of the struggle.   
  
Before it truly sunk in.  
  
''Wait--  
You want me to _help_..?'' Rotten stared in shock back at the struggling individual.   
  
Sportacus started, seizing up and expecting to be shunned.  
  
''I u-understand if you can't, I'm sorry for asking--''   
  
Just as he was beginning to turn to leave, despite the majorly painful feeling he had throughout his body, he was cut off by a rushed set of lips pushed upon his own.  
  
The warm feeling that had engulfed Sportacus now spread to Robbie, as both their hands travelled to each other's faces.   
  
That feeling also encouraged the slick noises that followed them breaking for breath.   
  
Robbie swallowed hard again, his own cheeks red as he looked down at how close the other man was, and what he'd just done. The look Sportacus was giving Robbie, through half lidded eyes, was enough information Rotten needed to know. He was about to say something, before Sportie pushed up on his tip-toes and kissed him again, wrapping his strong arms around Robbie's narrow shoulders and pressing against his body.   
  
Small moans were let out between them, the friction forming against Robbie's silk pyjamas starting to make him shuffle in his place, growing more eager to help his elf friend with his dilemma.  
  
A desperate whine slipped out between Sportacus' plump lips, similar to earlier, as he subtly started to grind against Robbie, clinging onto him.  
  
''R-Robbie, please... I can't take this...''  
  
He didn't have to tell the villain twice.  
With one swift movement, Robbie had let himself fall onto his fluffy orange chair, pulling Sportacus onto his lap.  
  
Sportacus, now straddling the man beneath him, couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips against him, hissing at the tension as he hung his head backward with his mouth gaped.  
  
Robbie studied the elf now on his person, and every single line on his torso, before reaching up to his pretty throat. His mind ran wild at all the thoughts circulating around him.   
  
He couldn't help himself but make the sports obsessed weirdo suffer, and began thrusting up ever so slightly as he watched intently.   
  
Sportacus' breath hitched in his throat, drawing his head forward again as he panted.  
  
'' _F-Fuck_ , Robbie...''  
  
Hearing his sweet voice echo his name through his lair sent a shiver through Rotten's spine, and elicited a low growl from his throat as he jerked his hips up harder.  
   
Now trembling, Sport kept shaking his head as Robbie used his hand to tug both their trousers down, taking both their cocks in his hand and starting to stroke them both pressed together.  
  
Robbie growled again, leaning his own head back while Sportacus let out a high pitched yelp at the sudden grasp around his lower body. 

Moaning, he forced his eyes half open and watched as Rotten moved his hand painstakingly slow over them both, making the already rock hard elf whimper. Music to Robbie's ears. 

He worked faster, growing slightly impatient himself. While the infatuation of watching Sportacus completely lose himself and desperately pine for physical touch was pleasing enough as it was, he knew he wanted to see just how far he could push the smaller. 

As Sport started to seize up, that unfamiliar knotted feeling festering in his stomach, Robbie stopped. 

This immediately made Sportacus snap up and almost glare at Robbie.

In response, he smirked and leant forward to leave a kiss on the elf's neck, switching again quickly so Sportacus had his back against the fluffy pillow of the chair. He quickly kicked his sweatpants off and Robbie was stood, pressing Sport's now bare legs back. 

The blue clad creature had his pink lips left open once more, blinking up at Rotten with anticipation, mixed with embarrassment.

Ducking down to leave another kiss on his forehead, Robbie then sucked on his own finger, sufficiently lubing it up and trailing it down to Sportacus' entrance, glancing up to check if everything was okay.

Sport quickly nodded, squirming under his grasp as Robbie gently pushed the slick finger inside, making Sportacus shiver and moan weakly, eyes rolling back.

The expression laced on his face made Robbie a lot more aroused, edging him to push the finger further as he watched the delicate curls fall onto Sportie's beautiful blue eyes, clouded with lust.

Unable to be as patient as he should've been, Rotten pressed a second finger in, another louder groan escaping the now sweating elf.

"M-More, Robbie, please I- can't take this..."

That was all the instruction Robbie needed, pulling his fingers out with a smooth - _shlick_ before spitting onto his hand and lazily lubing his length up before positioning himself and slowly pushing into him again, clenching his eyes shut as he let out another throat-caught groan at just how stupidly tight Sportacus was. 

Must be all the athletic shit.

Sportacus threw his head back against the pillow again, hair a mess, crying out from the odd feeling. He hadn't done this before, and whilst that wasn't important right now he still felt it had some relevance to his very mixed feelings.

He let a hand of his own reach back, gripping his own hair to suppress the noises trying to leave his throat, melting into the heat finally.

Robbie was, completely _gone_. He himself hadn't done anything past dreaming of this entire ordeal happening. Quickly checking his partner for any visible discomfort, he started moving at a slow, steady pace, breathing hot and raspy. The small noises coming out of Sportacus were driving him mad, already desperate to fuck him until he was a ravishing mess of moans and nothing more.

Knowing he had to be kind, seeing as he could easily guess there'd be no other occasion as to when Sportie would be in this position, Robbie weirdly softened up to the thought. He let one of his hands, originally pushing down Sportacus' legs, trail down to his pink cheek, stroking softly. 

This made the smaller man flinch from the touch, eyes clamped shut and eyelashes twinkling. He was stunning. Perfect form. But aside from his fitness, Rotten was madly obsessed with the elf himself. The way his lips curved in that way when he smiled, and how his eyes lit up in conversation. Though he certainly loved how his teeth pulled at the skin of those sweet lips of his, as he tried not to be as loud as he wanted to be.

Robbie sped up a bit, growing less tender as he craved to feel that flood of pleasure, and more importantly, hear Sportacus finally break and give in completely. 

The confirmation of his efforts came with Sportacus' rythmic whimpers with every thrust that struck that one particular spot, the elf's spine rising in an inability to lay still. Every stroke had his breathing quickening, and eyes falling shut whilst that familiar feeling started to seethe back into his pelvis, that damned heat rising once more as he shuddered again.

"R-Robbie.." he moaned, weak. "I'm c-close..." 

Robbie meanwhile felt the same sensation, fucking Sportacus definitively harder than before, voice hoarse. He had to admit, this is probably the most exercise he'd done the entire year and it was certainly taking a toll on him physically. 

With a few more deep pushes into his tight partner, they both came simultaneously, moaning out in unison as Rotten collapsed on top of Sport, panting and sweaty and deciding to humbly ignore the cum that now stained his front. 

Before long, Sportacus laughed quietly, unable to help himself from wrapping his arms around the tired villain and nuzzling against his hair.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry, I just didn't know what to do myself."

Robbie made a disgruntled noise as response, way too exhausted to respond eloquently. 

"J-Just, warn me before next year's, Sportaflop."

**Author's Note:**

> There's a first time for everything.  
> 'Everything' includes writing fucking Lazy Town smut.
> 
> EDIT: Hi, I'm one of the three admins on gothrobbie on tumblr. Feel free to say hi sometime. x


End file.
